thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Therena Vanimar, Lore-master
Therena Vanimar "A dragon? here? It can't be... Ahahaha this is all to... Perfect. My plan seems to be coming together, I must get closer to this dragon, capture it, and I can use it as a catalyst for my masters power, its his blood next, then I will watch this world BURN!" - Therena's personal scrolls 326 years ago, Therena Vanimar was born to the noble Vanimar family on the moon of Belior , and during her childhood she showed early signs of genius, a brilliant memory, a knack for language and mathematics and a curious mind eventually lead her to the world below to study magic. And so she travelled to the world below on her 100th birthday, and sought the teachings of a great and powerful wizard, little did she know this was going to be the beginning of the end of her life, upon arrival she was made welcome, she had her own room and bookcase full off books and lore all the food she could ever want and she felt for the first time she belonged, but the wizard was as twisted as they come. He locked her away, beating her, sexually abusing her and performing all kinds of rituals and experiments on her for 206 years (Giving her the arcane scaring she has today) These processes would cause Therena to enter a deep trance to escape the pain, and it was in her trances that her new "masters" would eventually reach her. They called to her in the darkness, and offered her a way to escape her pain and torment, to which she accepted. She awoke from her trance and began to levitate in the air, her teacher backing away in fear casting an array of spells at her in fear, but it was no use, the spells kept being deflected off of her as if she was untouchable, she raised her hand to him and uttered a demonic phrase that caused the magic in her master to be ripped from him and absorbed by Therena, she then opened a portal behind him, chains lashed out of it towards him and grappled him, but before she could rip him to pieces and feed him to her masters, he vanished, in anger She stole his spell book and many other useful and interesting items and then burned his tower to the ground, and made her way towards Aerbaelairaf, it was here that she would lay low and plot her revenge on him and he world. she used this time to study in the local libraries and taught herself how to alter spells to make them more potent and with this knowledge she has one goal, to burn the world and spill the blood of all who live on it, before reconstructing it and all of magic in the image that she sees fit. 20 years past and Therena caught wind of a group of adventurers, who come to earn the respect of a dragon, and so she devised a plan to "Run into them" at the muster for the war that was about to take place, it will be there that she will gain their trust... The dragon... and then eventually the world!! Name: Therena Vanimar Race Moon Elf Class: Wizard (Lore master) Level: 8 Age: 326 Height: 6ft Weight: 112 lbs Beliefs: The seven circles. Skin colour: Pale silver with a slight glow like moonlight. Eye colour: Lilac. Hair colour: Blue . Other noticeable features: Arcane scaring, larger then average elf ears. Category:Characters